


ten of thousands

by lazyhead



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also Doyoung popping up left and right cause he's my babe, Fluff, Implied background relationships, M/M, idk just ten and johnny being weird together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyhead/pseuds/lazyhead
Summary: Ten liked to think that he put up with Johnny's bullshits all the time. It was a mutual relationship, really.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

It took Johnny three times before he can remember Ten's name, full name to be precise. Ten was okay with it, really, it's not an easy name for foreigners to learn, or even pronounce, to be honest.

The first time Johnny said his name was a bit awkward. His pronunciation was off, but the effort he put in to correct himself was greatly appreciated. And at that exact moment, Ten knew he was going to be best buds with this dude. He seems cool, and chill, and nice. And a little bit too hot for his liking. But Ten decided to think little of it.

So when Johnny came and asked for his name again three days later, Ten happily complied, patiently repeated every syllable of his name and watched carefully as Johnny mumbled his name, over and over and over again.

The third times seems to be intentional. Ten thought the other must have had his name down to the details by then, but apparently that wasn't the case.

'You know you can just call me Ten, right? That's what it's there for.'

He liked being called Chittaphon by Johnny, not like he would ever admit feeling so. There was just something assuring about the way Johnny said his name, it almost felt like home, like somewhere he can return to. Every time Johnny softly called his name with that velvety voice of his, something bloomed inside of Ten and he felt giddy as fuck.

He shouldn't have felt that way for a stranger, but he did. And Ten was more than confused.

He still repeated his name for the upteenth times, this time however, he moved a bit closer, whispered in Johnny's ear and watched as Johnny's bigger body seemed to tremble as every single syllable rolled of Ten's tongue.

He felt a tad bit proud of himself, somehow.

-

'I just wanted an excuse to talk to you again.' Johnny suddenly said in English one day after practice, they were sitting a good thirty centimetres away from each other, with their backs against the mirror and facing the typical SM basement white cloud background.

'What are you talking about?' Ten had a feeling he might know what the latter was referring to, but he really didn't want to go out of his way and potentially embarrassed himself in front of his, well, crush. Just a little bit, it's not that deep people.

'Well, I already got your name the first time you said it. But I just really, really wanna talk to you again. Besides, I like your voice when you say your name. And I like your name, it's unique.' Johnny seemed so nonchalant with the whole situation, but at the end, his voice cracked just a tiny bit, just enough for Ten to picked it up. He wasn't fooling anyone to be honest.

'I like your name, too.' Ten suddenly said out of nowhere. When he realised what he just said, he felt as though his cheeks were on fire.

'But it's such a common name though, there must be around a trillion Johnny out there or something.'

'I don't know, it just sounds homey? I like Youngho as well.'

And then Ten thought about how their names, one so common and one so unique, have a nice ring to it when they are together. Not like he would ever say that out loud.

They sat there and talked for a long time after that, not mentioning the topic of their names me again, but when they finally got back to practice, the distance between them was almost non-existent. And that was the beginning.

-

Ten regretted ever telling Johnny his real name sometimes. He seemed so obsessed with it for some unthinkable reason, so much that he was determined to say Ten's full name at least 3 times a day. Once in the morning after they wake up, once before they go to bed together, and once randomly during the day.

(Johnny once went to Starbuck and order an americano under Ten's full name just so he can say it. The cashier didn't look impressed, so Johnny didn't fell dishearten when he got a 'you fucker' scribbled on his cup in lieu of Ten's pretty name)

He liked it at first, well, he still does. But the matter got out of hands when Johnny decided he wants to know how many times he can actually call Ten's full name when they are doing it before he cum.

Like, he really wanted to know.

So there they were, 3 years later, with Ten pouncing in Johnny's lap, nails digging into his naked back, and Johnny's lips enclosed on his shoulder, slowly moving up to his slender neck, nibbling away to his heart's content.

Johnny was giving it good, so good. Ten loved it every time they get intimate, loved the way Johnny's big hands travel across his skin, loved the way he pulled him in, loved the way the only thing he could ever think about his Johnny, and Johnny alone. Hooded eyes and parted lips, Ten mewled a string of "Youngho" every time Johnny hit that sweet spot deep within him. Johnny kissed him slowly, on his lips, his eyes, his nose, and then his ears.

'Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.' Johnny softly whispered, his lips was still plastering butterfly kisses on the back of Ten's ear.

'Oh my goddd.' Ten whined, not again.

'Nah, it's Johnny and you know it, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.'

'I'll kill you.' Ten brought his hands up to hide his face in, he fucking hated Johnny, Johnny was a dick, Johnny was embarrassing as fuck. That sentence would be so much more convincing if he didn't have Johnny's actual dick up his ass.

'Not when I do this, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.' His hips thrust up suddenly, hitting that spot again and again, and Ten couldn't help but yelp in pleasure and annoyance.

'After this. I swear.' Ten hid his face in the crook of Johnny's neck, red lips filled the air with soft mewls and lewd moans. Johnny chuckled, buried his nose against his damp hair as his hands moved lower down to pinch at his soft globes.

'Whatever you said, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.'

Ten didn't kill Johnny afterwards, he was really tempted to, however. Especially when Johnny told him he said his name 16 times before he came with a smug smile adorning his face. But then Johnny pull Ten in a bit closer, and their bodies just clicked together, like it was meant to be. It was cliché, Ten knew, but Johnny's warmth surround him so entirely he felt as though he might drown. As he listened to the sound of their heartbeats slowly moulding together, Ten suddenly couldn't remember what he was so mad about.

He couldn't care less.

Not when Johnny felt like the axis of his entire world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda always have the idea that Johnny would be into dumb puns and lame pickup lines, and in fact I was right, lol almost choked in my spit when he busted out with the booger line on radio, anyway, this is how I imagine him courting Ten. The next few chapters would still be Johnny centric, but mostly about how Ten drives him nuts haha. Also, this turned out to be way sappier than I expectedit to be..

2.

Johnny loved dad's jokes, typical. Of course he would love dad's jokes, of course he would be into dumb puns. You can just totally see it on his face, that's just how Johnny was, maybe that's why he adored Yuta and Jisung so much. They all loved lame jokes after all.

In hindsight, Ten should have known that Johnny would kick start their whole courting process with a lame pun, he really should have known.

They were eating live octopuses with Doyoung when Johnny suddenly said. 'Hey, wanna know how many tickles does it takes to make an octopus laugh?'

'Johnny, don't.' Ten quietly replied while looking up from the plate of wriggling octopuses pleadingly. Sure, he had been waiting for the taller to make the first move, but not like this.

'Ten tickles.'

'Oh god.' There was a loud noise resembling a strangled goose coming from Ten, and an even louder one from Doyoung's side. Doyoung almost choked to death that day, and somehow Johnny still had the heart to crack yet another joke.

'Damn Doyoung be choking on those octopussies huh?'

'Shut the fuck up Johnny.' Ten said whilst turning his attention back to a suffocating Doyoung, handing him water and patting his back.

'Do you kiss your mum with that mouth?' replied Johnny as he dialled 119, gotta chill, you know, typical Johnny Seo.

'Damn sure I'm not kissing you though.' Chittaphon retorted quickly, leaning down to pick a near unconscious Doyoung up and carried him out of the restaurant. 'Get up here and help me you doofus.'

Doyoung sputtered out a 'burn' before choking again. Worth it though.

-

'So the first time wasn't that smooth, big deal.' Johnny muttered to himself while ignoring Doyoung's stink eyes. That dude was just bitter, it has been weeks from the incident and he still gave Johnny the middle finger every time he saw him. Repeat, bitter.

( 'One week, John, one.' Doyoung chimed in from the side, but never mind him.)

The bigger problem was how to approach Ten, again, as the Thai boy didn't seem all that impressed with his flirting. Johnny knew he felt some kind of connection though, Ten was attracted to him, but he wouldn't make the first move (just like how Johnny literally beat himself up mentally for 6 months before making the first move, but we will get to all that struggle later.)

And Johnny was even more sure of that fact when he finally gathered enough courage to hit Ten up with one of his better puns and the latter threw his head back laughing.

'Oh god, you can't just be frank about it, can you?' Ten said with a low chuckle, annoyance laced with what seemed like genuine affection present on his face. He had this smile on, the one that instantly brightens up the room, and Johnny fluttered a little. Johnny wasn't one for cursing, he really wasn't, but every time Ten wore that smile, Johnny cursed around three hundred times internally, in English and Korean. And Spanish, he didn't even know Spanish.

But that was the thing about Ten, Chittaphon, he was so utterly perfect, it scared Johnny sometimes.

'So if I ask you out on a date now, would you say yes?' He said nonchalantly, or at least, tried to be. His face may have betrayed him though, as the tips of his ears felt as if they were on fire. If Chittaphon noticed anything, he didn't comment on it, instead he leant in closer, lifted his left hand up and caressed Johnny's warm cheek lightly, fingers danced down to his jawline, lingered at the slope of his neck for a mere second before moving away. He titled his head to the side and said cheerily.

'Tell me a good pun, and maybe I'll think about it.'

God knew Johnny spent all night searching for puns online.

-

After a few more fail trials, shits were getting a bit repetitive, quote from Doyoung the self proclaimed professional wingman.

'You should be worrying about yourself dude. When was the last time you went out on a date anyway?' Johnny said whilst chucking the last bits of the bag of chips down his throat.

'Yesterday, actually, with Jaehyun.' Provided by a smug faced Doyoung, he quickly added when he saw the horrified look on Johnny's face. 'I should surprise you more often, your face right now is gold.'

Johnny had long concluded that one of the reasons why he fell in love with Ten in the first place was because the raven shared his passion for bullying Kim Dongyoung, but never did he felt it so deeply. He would, and could, and should give everything just to wipe that smirk of Doyoung's face. Anything.

But then the bunny man suggested him to do puns with Ten's very adaptable name, and suddenly Kim Doyoung was an angel walking on the face of the earth.

('Dude, you're a genius!' Exclaimed a very excited Seo Youngho before he proceeded to pull his friend into a bone crushing hug.

'I know, oh my Jesus Christ, now get off.' Doyoung didn't get paid enough for being friend with this idiot.)

-

'Hey, don't know if you realise this but I'm really conTENt when I'm with you.' Said the almighty Johnny Seo, he was feeling confident with this one. It had been a good day, the weather was nice outside, spring was coming, flowers were blooming and Johnny sensed the same for his love life.

'That's sweet.' Chittaphon commented. 'But not good enough, next time yeah?'

'Can I at least get a smile?' Johnny sputtered out before even realising it, but he hadn't seen Ten's smiling face since the day before, and Johnny Seo needed his daily dose of vitenmin. Shit, he should have used that one.

'Yes, maybe you should have used that one.' Ten giggled, which was the cutest sound by the way, signalling Johnny that he had just said his thoughts out loud.

For someone who actually thought of himself as cool, Johnny Seo went to great lengths to embarrass himself, in front of his crush no less. But then Chittaphon looked at him with that twinkle in his eyes, pink lips stretched into the shiniest of smiles, and suddenly humiliating himself didn't seem so bad anymore.

-

It became a ritual between them, sort of. At first Johnny was leaning way toward scoring a date with the younger, but as days spread out into weeks, it suddenly hit Johnny that he was doing it just to get a smile or two from the Thai boy. There were close occasions when Ten almost nodded and agreed to go on a date with Johnny, but for some reason he seemed to hold back. They had gotten a lot closer though, physically that was. And if Doyoung's judging glances and Taeyong's knowing looks were anything to go by, they weren't even being discreet about their flirting.

'You know that I know that you like me too, right?' Johnny said one day after practice as they were going to their favourite bakery around the corner.

Ten didn't say anything, but he didn't deny it either. It was hard too, actually, especially when they had their hands laced together.

'Are you doing it, you know, inTENtionally?'

'For the love of God, Johnny.'

'Maybe you like to be showered with my atTENtion.' Johnny said with a cheeky tone as he swung their intertwined hands back and forth. Ten reckoned they must have looked ridiculous, but it was cold outside, and Johnny big hands sent waves of warmth through his body. So it was alright, more than alright. The truth was, he did like the attention, he did like how the taller indulged him. And maybe the reason why he hadn't agreed to go out on a date was because they had been having dates all along.

If he wasn't sure about Johnny's feelings at first, he certainly harboured no such doubts by then. And if he wasn't sure about his feelings in the beginning, Ten for sure knew then.

He liked Johnny. Maybe a little bit too much.

So Ten stood on the tip of his toes and plant a light peck on Johnny's full lips and watched amusingly as the colour on the latter's face change instantly.

'Oh my god.' Johnny finally breathed out after what felt like an eternity, eyes still wide opened due to shock. He took a step closer and enclosed his arms around Ten's slender body. This is it, this feels nice, Johnny thought to himself. Ten fitted perfectly in his embrace with his head resting on his shoulder and Johnny wondered why he didn't say fuck all and did this way sooner. The tug of war flirting kind of thing was fun, but this felt right.

'So I was right then, there was definitely TENsion between us.' He muttered into Ten's soft hair, greedily taking in the subtle scent of cinnamon.

Chittaphon's chuckled ran deep through their bodies, he locked his eyes with Johnny again before replying jokingly.

'Will you shut up or do I have to kiss you again?'

Johnny didn't even hesitate.

'There's Ten in cuteness maybe that's why you're so fucking adorable.'

Ten blinked, evidently impressed. 'If that was the first line you used it would've saved us a lot of trouble dude.'

'That one translated to please kiss me again, Chittaphon.'

Chittaphon laughed loudly, and when he leant in again the smile was still visible on his face. Ten decided he liked the feel of Johnny's lips against his, so he really didn't mind.


End file.
